Unread Letters
by lotusflwr
Summary: For someone who tried to remain inconspicuous, Fenris received a curious amount of mail. Even one missive was more than he cared to receive — at first. Who keeps sending these, why, and what good will they do anyway? May as well add them to the clutter...
1. Welcome Home

**A/N:** Second fic ever! A few drabble-y bits of notes, letters, etc. that Fenris receives throughout the game. Not all of them will be necessarily from Hawke either!

Written as side-content to my main fic "The Journal of Marian Hawke," and reflects/incorporates plot & character stuff from that story.

Will probably be updated sporadically and not in chronological order — just whenever I think of stuff! And I hope to keep them brief, unlike the rather epic "Journal" ;)

* * *

><p><em>Letter written on rough, grease-stained paper, which had been folded and tucked between a loaf of bread and some apples. Smells faintly of cheese.<em>

_Hand-delivered by Hawke to Fenris inside a gift basket, about two days after their first meeting._

* * *

><p>11 Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon<p>

Fenris,

Welcome to our merry band of misfits. I hope we will have a long and mutually beneficial relationship. As professionals, of course. Your skills alongside to my own have already proven to be quite effective, and I look forward to working with you.

Doubtless coming along on my silly jobs will seem quite boring, compared to what you are used to. Not that I think you enjoy being hunted by slavers and magisters. I just mean the gruntwork leading up to the Deep Roads expedition I'm planning to partner on will probably be tedious. Sorry.

Still, I hope you will stay. For the expedition. If the hunters come for you again, know that you can certainly count on me, and the others, to help.

I am very sorry that your former master fled before we could apprehend him. I can only imagine the disappointment and difficulties that his escape causes you. You said you paid me all the coin you had, afterward, but I cannot accept payment when we did not fulfill your true task.

I hope you don't think it forward of me, but I have decided to put your money towards your own needs — if nothing else, consider it an investment on my part in my new elven warrior companion. Should we find Danarius in the future, you can pay me then, if you wish.

It occurred to me that your 'new' mansion was rather in shambles — I distinctly remember causing much of the shambles with you the other night, and I hope the smell of dead shades has dissipated by now — so I wanted to give you a few housewarming gifts. I hope you will enjoy them, with my compliments.

Please, if there is anything you require, do not hesitate to ask. I am always happy to help.

Yours Sincerely,

~ Hawke

P.S. Don't let the strong smell of the cheese put you off. It is actually very good.

* * *

><p><em>Letter later found wedged behind an empty jar of mustard on a bookshelf in Fenris's room.<em>


	2. Reflections and Ripples

**A/N**: From Chapter 25 of my 'Journal' fic. Popped it in here for completeness, and to add some of the ripples that the delivery of the letter caused. Go karma!

* * *

><p><em>Written on a standard piece of stationary bearing the monochrome letterhead of a Hightown weaponsmith. Delivered — along with a heavy, two-handed sword — by Vashyn, a young illiterate elf boy that reminded Fenris a little too much of himself.<em>

_Delivery gratuity was two sovereigns eighty-nine pieces, or approximately four years worth of reading and writing lessons for Vashyn and his little brother. _

_The widower fruit merchant who taught the boys used the money he earned from tutoring to gradually expand his fruit selling business into the Alienage. He now employs several elves to sell the produce that the Hightown nobility do not purchase to Alienage elves, at profitable, but still very affordable, prices. _

_The Alienage's dramatic drop in scurvy and other diseases was noted by a number of herbalists, and was mentioned in a medical journal by Chantry healers in 9:35 Dragon._

* * *

><p>27 Bloomingtide - 9:31 Dragon<p>

Dear Fenris,

I'm sorry if you took my teasing the wrong way. It never occurred to me until Bethany brought it up that mentioning your ears might seem offensive.

I thought we had moved past these things, and were back to being joking, laughing friends, or whatever — but I understand that is no excuse. Please believe me when I say I never meant any insult. I truly have nothing against elves, or you. On the contrary, I admire you greatly.

This is all very awkward to write, especially with the smith and his apprentice both watching me. I hope the lad remembers to tell you everything; I let my tongue get carried away a bit. It doesn't help that I still haven't had any rest — I couldn't sleep after you stormed off, so I went out to buy new daggers, then decided to get you something too, to apologize.

I'm rambling, so I will close now, with the hope that you will enjoy your new weapon. It is so big and unwieldy that the smith has not been able to sell it in the weeks since I sold it to him, but I know you have the skill it takes to really tear the place up with it.

I look forward to seeing you use it soon, and I hope you will come to The Hanged Man tomorrow to meet up with me and Varric. Don't make me come get you. (That was a joke. Oh forget it, sarcasm is so difficult to pull off in written form.)

Yours,

~ Hawke

P.S. I actually rather like your ears. (That was not sarcasm, nor a joke, just to be clear. So please do not test your new blade out on me. (Also not a joke.))

* * *

><p><em>Letter found tucked into The Book of Shartan, apparently being used as a bookmark.<em>


	3. Dogs Are So Loud and Feeelthy!

**A/N**: I have a feeling the Dulci de Launcet would fit right in on passiveaggressivenotes .com

* * *

><p><em>Notice written on a rectangular half-sheet of parchment. Not handwritten — apparently printed by a printing block. Bears the crest of House de Launcet.<em>

_Found stuffed under his mansion door when Fenris returned home from hunting Tal-Vashoth and camping overnight with Hawke and company along the Wounded Coast._

* * *

><p>To Our Most Esteemed Neighbors:<p>

My wife, Dulci, and I graciously ask that the owners of the dogs that bay at the Chantry bells please remove their pets inside at night. My wife is of a very delicate constitution. The barking interrupts her sleep and gives her nervous morning headaches.

Maker smile on you, and please be assured of our deepest thanks.

Regards,

Comte Guillaume de Launcet

* * *

><p><em>Notice currently crumpled and sitting in a basket of kindling near Fenris's fireplace.<em>


	4. A Not So Tempting, Limited Time Offer

**A/N:**I imagine these would come pretty regularly. And did anyone else ever find it odd that Hawke's mansion happens to be right around the corner from the Rose?

I imagine Madam Lusine would never sell the place. Location, location, location...

* * *

><p><em>Flyer printed with a printing block on a sheet of silky, red paper. The large watermark is an unfurling rosebud. <em>

_Was found enclosed in a discreet, brown envelope, tucked carefully into Fenris's doorframe, the night of the fourteenth of Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon.  
><em>

_Addressed to the "Lord of the Manor and/or Queen of the Castle"_

* * *

><p>Come to The Blooming Rose, and see what new fresh, new delights the summer has to offer!<p>

Let Idunna, the Exotic Wonder of the East, enchant you with forbidden knowledge as you gaze into her eyes, which are as clear as the Rialto Bay.

Or let our Jethann ply you with dexterous fingers, illustrating the lost grace of Arlathan.

For a limited time only, enjoy one cool, chilled bottle of Montsimmard White with the purchase of an Antivan Milk Sandwich.

Offer good through the 15th of Justinian. See Madam Lusine or Viveka for more details.

* * *

><p><em>Envelope and flyer summarily burned in the fire, upon Fenris seeing the Blooming Rose's emblem.<em>


	5. No One Uses the Chanter's Board Anymore

_Flyer found stuck under a pile of leaves, near Fenris's mansion door._

_A rather detailed and skilled charcoal drawing of a small, fancy dog fills up most of the page._

* * *

><p><strong>MISSING DOG! REWARD OFFERED!<strong>

Our dog has gone missing. She was last seen near the stairs to Darktown, and we fear the worst. My wife is just devastated, and beside herself with worry.

Please find me in the Chantry square if you find our dog (pictured below.)

Any news of little Taffy's whereabouts would also be appreciated. No names & no questions asked. We just want to know, either way.

I will be the nobleman carrying a pink leash. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Notice posted on the Chanter's Board the next morning, when Fenris walked past on his way to The Hanged Man.<em>


	6. Fish, Fish, and More Fish

_Advertisement placed on top of the grocery delivery basket that was left on Fenris's doorstep on 26 Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon._

_A merchant's trademark is stamped squarely at the top of the advert. It is a net, full of fish, with one jumping out of it and onto a dinner platter. The platter is held up by two smiling crabs.  
><em>

_A faint briny, fish odor emanates from the paper._

* * *

><p><strong>New Fishmongers Open in Lowtown Market NOW!<strong>

Come and see for yourself Cap'n Fain mac Dougal's latest catch!

Fresh Waking Sea snapper, Vimmark mountain salmon, Cumberland cod, and Alamari squid are just a few of the savory delights that await!

We also carry mussels, clams, and oysters — perfect for your next special evening. Exclusive supplier to The Blooming Rose!

Treat yourself to Highever lobster, or buy local and try our Kirkwall crabs!

Why go down to the Docks, when you can stop at Lowtown? Let Cap'n Fain mac Dougal bring the savings to YOU!

So what are you waiting for, fish-lover? Stop by or order TODAY!

* * *

><p><em>Announcement dropped out of Fenris's bedroom window into the courtyard, due to his reluctance to risk burning it and having his room smell of fish. Years later, he still swears he can occasionally catch the scent of fish out there when the wind blows wrong.<br>_


	7. Bait

**A/N**: Meant to answer the question "What did Fenris really think was in the chest during the first part of Bait & Switch?"

This is about to have significance for my main fic, 'The Journal of Marian Hawke,' but I think it could certainly be a standalone explanation. It sounds like something a magister like Danarius would do.

* * *

><p><em>Letter written on very fine, expensive paper, folded and sealed with a large blood-red wax seal bearing Danarius's runic sigil. The ink is rich and dark, and the paper smells faintly of the Nevarran cedar used to line the desk drawers of the steward's desk in Fenris's mansion. The handwriting is very practiced but unfamiliar.<em>

_Found by Fenris on the dead body of the Tevinter bounty hunter captain he killed moments after meeting Hawke in the Alienage, the night of 9 Bloomingtide, 9:31 Dragon._

* * *

><p>Captain,<p>

Ensure that your men are in place within the abandoned alienage hovel and secreted near the alienage square each and every night until the trap is sprung. Magister Danarius is certain that his lost wolf will eventually take the bait. He is most eager to reclaim his pet, but he is also willing to wait patiently rather than have it scamper away again.

In the meantime, continue to have the few men posing as smugglers to be seen and overheard discussing the contents of the chest in the tavern. Magister Danarius has implored me to reiterate that the key should only be spoken of vaguely to keep the reports believable; say that it was stolen or found, but not when or where. Do not ascribe it any shape or description. I do not know exactly what it is Magister Danarius speaks of, myself — only that the slave desires this key to unlock the memories of his past.

Magister Danarius tells me he spoke of it occasionally to his Little Wolf, and that his creation had shown prior interest in it. He will know what it means, when your men are overheard referring to this key — which the Magister is certain they will be, if they have not already been.

The rest of your men should be kept well out of sight. The wolf is cunning, and he may slip our nets again if he is alerted to the true numbers that our employer has finally brought to bear on this task. Also, do not alert the elf to the presence of our employer himself — Magister Danarius has been vociferous that he would _prefer_ to avoid a direct confrontation.

Continue to make your regular reports directly to me at Magister Danarius's temporary residence in Hightown. Take great pains to ensure that you are not seen coming directly here, and use the back entrance.

Remember, capture the wolf, if at all possible. Render him unconscious or sedate him if he will not go quietly. As mentioned previously, do not bind him, for it will not hold long. Send your fastest runner here, and take the wolf immediately to the next Aquiline Galley ship leaving port. Magister Danarius and his entourage will meet you there for a swift departure.

Kill the wolf only if absolutely necessary. Magister Danarius _is_ most anxious to end this three-year long hunt and return to Minrathous to continue his experiments. He would prefer, however, not to have to start afresh.

Yours, etc.

~ Servinius, steward to Magister Danarius

* * *

><p><em>Letter torn into pieces and scattered about the front of Danarius's mansion after Fenris realized his former master had fled. Pieces gathered up and thrown into an urn just inside the front door once Fenris decided to remain. Promptly forgotten when a thorough search of the mansion turned up no items of significance, and none that affected Fenris's memory.<em>


End file.
